1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headlining for an automobile, and more particularly to a mounting structure for an end of the headlining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With hanging type headlining, there has been proposed a construction, for example as shown in FIG. 1, for mounting an end of the headlining. The headlining 1 is hung by bands 4 in the form of loops supported by a plurality of listing wires 3 arranged below a roof panel 2. The headlining 1 has at its front and rear ends welts which are fitted in retainers (not shown) for fixing the front and rear ends. The headlining 1 is further provided at its lateral sides with loop portions 1a enclosing thin wires 8 which are anchored to clips 7 previously fitted on flanges 6 of roof rails 5, as shown in the drawing.
Referring to FIG. 2, each lateral side of the headlining 1 is provided with a notch which forms an anchoring portion 9 exposing a part of the enclosed wire 8. The clip 7 is made of a thin metal plate having a curved portion 7a for receiving the flange 6 of the roof rail and a hook portion 7b adapted to engage the anchoring portion 9 of the headlining 1 to maintain a determined tension in the headlining. A reference numeral 10 illustrates a roofside molding.
As an alternative, referring to FIG. 3, a rail roof member 5a is partially cut to form a tab 11 raised from the surface of the member 5. An anchoring portion 9 of a headlining 1 is anchored to the tab 11.
With such mounting structures of the prior art, headlinings of extensible materials such as vinyl chloride have been successful to some extent. However, if headlinings are made of fabrics, their poor extensibility may often make it impossible to fix them exactly to vehicle bodies due to irregularities in dimensional tolerance and elongation of the linings, and if it is possible to fix them, there is a tendency for them to be slack or wrinkled and thus spoil a sense of beauty and fine quality.